Keibatsu
The Keibatsu Keibatsu (閨閥 ''Literally meaning: ''Judgement or Punishment) are a group of extremely powerful shinobi at war with the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They wish to create a world without death and promise those who abandon their villages immortality. As such many shinobi from all five shinobi countries have defected leaving all of the villages understaffed and nearly defenseless. The amount of shinobi in their control is currently unknown however it is estimated to be in the thousands. Through unknown means they're capable of genetically placing kekkei genkai in seemingly random shinobi. Some have even appeared with multiple kekkei genkai or completely new kekkei genkai. Prominent Members Kain Hyūga The former "Lion Fist" of The Leaf, Kain Hyuga was a former jonin. He disobeyed orders at the Battle of Kiri Beach and was charged with treason. This charge forced him to leave the village as a missing-nin. It was only later after the death of his rumored lover Natsumi Uchiha that Kain was seen with the Keibatsu. He appeared alongside the other leaders of The Keibatsu with a new never seen dojutsu. = Ryūtamashi Hinageshi Ryutamashi was a jonin from Sunagakure turned criminal. She is known throughout the world as "Ryutamashi of The Dragon Sage" for her skill in senjutsu and the ability to turn into a dragon the size of a small village. She single handedly destroyed Kirigakure, and is responsible for countless deaths. Kuroseirei An abomination created by Hamelin Piper through unknown means. His synthetic body allows him to hold multiple dojutsu at once. The creature is sadistic and kills with no remorse. During the first ever chunin exams, Kuroseirei killed multiple shinobi including Natsumi Uchiha and stole her mangekyo sharingan. He is now the wielder of the ability "Kamui". Piper Hamelin The richest man in the world and holder of the largest bounty in Konoha's bingo book. The man solely responsible for the Jiro Island incident. Little is known about his past or how he achieved his wealth, but he is a man to be feared. His skill with fuinjutsu is unmatched, is a skilled user of space-time ninjutsu, and user of ice and wood release. Current village intelligence is that Piper is the mastermind behind The Keibatsu's ability to genetically place kekkei genkai in shinobi with no relation to the respective clan. Seki no Kokoro The ultimate robotic creation from an extinct clan from The Land of Sky. It has the ability to use storm release and completely reprogram itself to fight enemies. Her right arm is a drill and can fire explosive projectiles from her body. Uniform The five figureheads of the Keibatsu wear no uniforms however the defected shinobi following them do. They wear ANBU like armor with red sash overlapping parts of their armor. Higher ranking members of The Keibatsu have a gold sash indicating their rank and power over their subordinates. Members with the gold sash officially hold the rank of "Lieutenant". Encounters with these shinobi have lead to multiple people claiming they have the skill level above that of a typical ANBU and are genetically enhanced with at least two different kekkei genkai.